Dream world
by Layliu
Summary: Mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka apa yang terjadi dimasa yang akan datang. Semua akan berubah. Keadaan dan situasi yang memeksa mereka harus bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang sangat besar.


Seoul International High School. merupakan sekolah paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan memiliki vasilitas yang bisa dikatakan tidak main-main. Dimana hanya anak-anak kaya dan jenius yang bisa bersekolah disekolah ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri sebagus apapun vasilitas dan ekreditas pasti ada cacatnya juga. Dan sama halnya dengan sekolah lain disini pun terdapat dua kelompok penguasa yang saling melempar perang dingin.

Permusuhan kedua kelompok di SIHS memang sudah berlangsung lama, mungkin dari awal sekolah ini dibangun. Entah apa permasalahan awalnya, dari perebutan wilayah kekuasaan, adu agrument dimanapun mereka mau, bahkan adu siapa yang paling sering berurusan dengan kepsek pun jadi masalah besar untuk mereka. Terlalu kekanakan memang tapi itulah mereka. Banyak guru-guru pun hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan kelakuan mereka.

Seperti biasa pagi yang indah menurut sebagian orang dimana semua orang memulai rutinitas pagi nya. Dari para ibu yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya,para ayah yang bersiap berangkat kekantor dan para anak yang bersiap pergi kesekolah.

Dengan langkah santai dan tenang sesekali bersenandung riang menuju kesekolahnya, menandakan betapa indahnya pagi Tuan Park.

"Hoi ! Leetuek Park". Shit rusak lah pagi ku yang indah kata Leetuek menggerutu.

"Terlambat bangun eoh"

Nama Park Jungsoo dia lebih suka dipanggil Leetuek. Ketua dari kelompok SUJU. Dia angel dari semua angel. Memiliki senyum meneduhkan yang memiliki seribu arti tersembunyi. Ahli dalam bidang strategi. Tidak ada kata gagal dalam kamus hidupnya. Memiliki hobi membaca. Dan ternyata dia memiliki cita-cita yang sangat mulia yaitu menguasai seperempat dunia. Sungguh mulia cita-cita mu Tuan Park.

Sungguh tanpa melihat pun Leetuek sudah tau siapa gerangan manusia yang memanggilnnya tanpa ada rasa sopan sanntun sedikit pun.

"Hm". Hanya katta itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir seorang Leetuek Park. Ayolah, siapa yang sudi berdebat dipagi yang indah ini dengan seorang iblis.

"Ya ! leetuek park. Kau hanya salam pagi ku hanya dengan kata "hm" ya Tuhan. Oh atau Park Leetuek yang terhormat sedang belajar bisu sekarang". Lihat betapa berlebihan nya seorang tuan cho. Orang sinting sekalipun tidak akan pernah mau belajar untuk bisu.

"Berhenti beromong kosong Cho Kyuhyun" Leetuek hanya bisa menghela nafas, memang perlu kesabaran dan energi lebih untuk berhadapan dengan Cho Ibis Kyuhyun Yang Agung. Itu adalah nama lain seorang tuan Cho asal kalian tau.

Nama Cho Kyuhyun tapi mempunyai nama lain yaitu Cho Iblis Kyuhyun Yang Agung (nama ini dari sehun). Memiliki hobi bermain games dalam artian maniak games, rajanya games bisa dibilang. Sangat jenius, otak komputer (mungkin ini efek samping dari hobi gamesnya ). Anggota termuda di kelompok suju. Memiliki cita-cita membuat dunia virtual sendiri. Orang hebat memang memiliki cita-cita yang sangat hebat pula.

Disisi lain ada seorang pemuda tampan, tinggi, pucat dan berambut warna-warni seperti….

"Pelangi" kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulut kyuhyun dan leetuek.

"hoi, hoi, hoi. Ada dua bocah rupanya". Ucap oh sehun. Pemuda tampan, tinggi, pucat dan berambut pelangi. Dengan songongnya berjalan mendekat ke arah leetuek dan kyuhyun.

Demi dewa kura-kura yang dapat hidup beratus tahun, si pelangi benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun sedikit pun.

Nama Oh Sehun. Nama panggilan Oh Idiot Sehun (ini dari kyuhyun) hobi main game komputer. Tipe ambisius dan murid akselerasi 2 tahun yang lalu adalah buktinya. Member termuda di exo. Memiliki cita-cita mengacaukan dunia virtual yang dibuat oleh kyuhyun. Dan entah kenapa sangat terobsesi untuk menghancurkan si iblis cho itu.

"Bocah mana yang kaya dengan keriput itu Sehun-ah ?" Tunjuk si anak rusa pada Leetuek. Skak mat, Leetuek hanya bisa melongo mendengar penuturan si anak rusa tersebut.

Tampak rasa syok sangat terlihat diwajah Leetuek, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat hal itu. Asal kalian tau Leetuek memeng sangat sensitif bila menyangkut hal itu-masalah penuaan-

"Pppttt… bhwahahahaha aigoo iagoo manisnya. Hahaha tawa Kyuhyun dan Sehun meledak mendengar pernyataan sakaligus hinaan terlewat polos yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Leetuek sekarang, dia masih sangat syok dengan kejadian tadi bahkan Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah teman seperjuangan pun tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaannya. Poor Park Leetuek.

"Yak. Berhenti mengatakan aku manis, Aku ini namja namja manly."

Xi Luhan. Dia namja. Yap namja tulen, lihatlah jangkun dan seragamnya ada sesuatu disana. Dia anak dari selebritis besar dari negeri kelahirannya –Cina- wajar jika dia terlihat menjaga penampilannya/merawat kulitnya kan? Hobby nya bermain sepak bola dan memiliki kebiasaan buruk yaitu mengatakan apapun yang dia lihat dan fikirkan. maka jangan heran jika memgkritik Sesuatu dengan kata-kata yang pedas karena itu memang yang dia fikirkan saat itu.

" Hei Oh Sehun rambut yang bagus" ejek Kim Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yak, mau cari mati heh !

"Tapi aku tidak yakin rambut anehmu itu akan selamat dari amukan sibotak" yang diamini oleh Yesung

"Apa pedulimu heh"

"Tidak ada, semakin hari kalian semakin bodoh saja"

"Yak.

"Ais. Berhanti berteriak seperti wanita.

"Lihat hyung Ji Fan bodoh mengatakan hal-hal bodoh kepada kita"

"Hoi hoi anak kecil sedang mengadu kepada anak kecil lainnya lucu sekali" ejek Kyuhyun

Kentara sekali wajah Sehun memerah akibat menahan amarah yang sedang ditahan nya mati-matian mengingat ini masih dilingkungan rumahnya.

"Kajja Sehun-ah lebih baik kita langsung pergi ke sekolah daripada mendengarkan omong kosong yang mereka keluarkan"

"Kha, pergilah." Sambung Yesung

Sambil menggerakan tangan mengisyaratkan pengusiran mereka menyeringai merasa mereka seolah menang saat tanding adu bacot dengan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hei evil"

"Hmm.

"Ada apa dengan nya. Tunjuk Yesung kepada Leetuek.

"Seperti biasa ada yang menyinggung masalah penuaan lagi.

"Siapa ? dua bocah tadi.

"Tepat.

"Hemmh menurutku Leetuek hyung berlebihan, itu hanya masalah penuaan, manusia kan pasti mengalami yang namanya penuaan dan sebenarnya yang dikatakan mereka tadi memeng benar keriput Leetuek memang terlihat seperti boulddog .

"Hampir saja aku akan memujimu karena mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti oleh manusia lainnya Yesung-ah.

"Yak. Kim Kibum panggil aku hyung.

Kim Jong Woon as Kim Yesung si aneh dari dunia lain –ini pemikiran dari Kyuhyun dan di iyakan oleh Kibum - memiliki kepribadian yang sangat sulit dimengerti oleh manusia lainnya. Memiliki hobby menngambar dan bernyanyi. Selalu tidur saat pelajaran dan bodoh dalam segala mata pelajaran kecuali pelajaran bahasa dan sejarah. Saat serius sangat menakutkan dan sangat jarang marah.

"Kajja Kyu kita kesekolah"

"kajja hyung"

"Yak. Kim Kibum Cho Kyuhyun jangan pergi harus kita apa kan si idiot ini. Tunjuk yesung kearah Leetuek yang bersikap sama seperti yang tadi.

"Anggap saja kita tidak mengenal nya hyung. Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Yak. Tunggu aku bocah-bocah. Teriak Yesung sambil berlari mengejar Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Dan begini lah keadaan Leetuek ditinggal oleh sahabat dan dianggap sinting oleh yang lain.


End file.
